Caring is creepy
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Tristan Dugrey had never been good at emotions. He didn't even cry at his own Mothers funeral. As a matter of fact, the only girl he'd ever had any emotion for was a certain bookworm we know and love. She was the only girl to make him hurt. And now, he's


**Caring is Creepy**

Summary: Tristan Dugrey had never been good at emotions. He didn't even cry at his own Mothers funeral. As a matter of fact, the only girl he'd ever had any emotion for was a certain bookworm we know and love. She was the only girl to make him hurt. And now, he's getting a second chance. To hurt or to be loved.

**Chapter One **

**Dobby and the Cretin **

He was going home. It was a place he hadn't been in five, long years. 'Home' was just what he was forced to call it. Really, he was leaving 'home'. His home was a small apartment in North Carolina over a cafe, and his family were the workers in the cafe who knew more about him then his own parents. He lived in that cafe, spending his time drinking coffee and then attempting to write something a publisher would even consider looking at. During the night, he worked for a teen help-line, trying to keep teens from ending up going to military school like he did. Not that military school was a bad thing for him, but if he could stop kids from going that far, it was something. Now Tristan was letting his thoughts wonder. God, he was going home.

The woman who was sitting on the plane looked at him curiously. "Are you alright there young man?" she asked in her croaky voice. Tristan looked at the lady, seemingly depressed.

"I'm going home for my Mothers funeral," he said, sounding more tired then he had realized, "of course I'm not alright." The old woman gave him a sympathetic look, and then returned to her knitting which she had been doing before she'd seen Tristan. Tristan sighed and fumbled for the ipod he'd brought with him and put the headphones in his ears, turning it on.

The Shins came on, and they echoed in his ears while Tristan let his thoughts drift into nothingness. It was strange, really. He should have been sad about his Mother, but somehow, he wasn't. He hadn't even known the woman, so how could he? Sure, she'd come to all those events, and acted like the dutiful Mother, but he didn't know a single thing about her, just as she had never known a single thing about him. She hadn't wanted to, and neither had he after the years of neglect.

He remembered once when he'd been fifteen, he'd tried to connect with not just his Mom, but his Dad as well. He had just discovered the band Dashboard Confessional, and this being his current obsession, had decided to take a chance and attempt to have a bonding moment with his parents. They'd stayed all of five seconds before saying 'that's nice' and walking away.

Tristan sighed. He was not saddened by his mothers death. Some might call him heartless, but it was the truth. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a life that could have been, as we all do at one time or another.

"Cassandra Dugrey died last week," Emily Gilmore said, looking seemingly sad about the whole thing, "poor thing. She had cancer. The doctors thought they'd got it, but apparently not."

"Cassandra Dugrey?" Lorelai echoed. "Whose Cassandra Dugrey?"

"You remember Cassandra Dugrey," said Emily, "she was formally Cassandra Harper. That girl that you were always hanging out with."

It was the typical friday night dinner, and Lorelai and Rory were bored out of their minds. This sudden bit of news was somehow relief. At least it would get the conversation rolling.

"Cassandra Harper," Lorelai said, somewhat disgusted, "god, I hated that girl. She was so evil, for no reason what so ever." Emily looked horrified at this.

"Lorelai, Cassandra Dugrey was your very good friend," said Emily, "what a rude thing to say, and of a person whose dead too."

"Mom, Cassandra Harper and I were never friends. The girl stabbed me in the back so many times that I could barely walk straight during high school. Actually, I think it got to the point that they put a memorial for me in the front of the school because someone started a rumor that I'd died, and oh, guess who they all thought killed me? Cassandra Harper," said Lorelai. Rory couldn't help but chuckle at her Mothers rant. Emily shot her a glare, and Rory attempted to look innocent.

"Just staring at my food now," she said. Then she looked up as though suddenly remembering something. "Dugrey...Dugrey---Grandma did Cassandra ever come to one of your Christmas parties or something?"

"No, I don't think so," said Emily, "why do you ask?"

"The name sounds familiar," said Rory, "I think I've heard it before."

"Come to think of it, it does to me too," said Lorelai, mulling it over as Rory did. As though lightening had struck both of them, Lorelai and Rory got a shocked look on their faces, and exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

"What, what, is everything okay?" Emily asked, concerned about what was going on with both her daughter and her granddaughter.

"F-f-f-fine," Lorelai stammared, "everythings fine, Mom." Emily gave her an odd look, and then went back to eating. When she noticed Lorelai and Rory weren't, she knew something was wrong.

"Okay, what about the name 'Dugrey' has shocked you so much that you won't even eat the pot roast I had made especially for the both of you?" Emily demanded.

"Don't say the name," said Rory, "It's an unholy curse word! Not that there are any holy curse words, but still, its unholy."

"More then that," said Lorelai shaking her head, "its an evil, evil cretin. Do you know how horrible that name is, and not just because its associated with Cassandra Parker?"

Emily gave Lorelai an annoyed look. "Really, your being childish," said Emily, "what is so bad about D---" Lorelai this time gave Emily a look.

"Not that name," said Lorelai, putting her hand up in a stopping motion, making herself sound very Dobby like, "He-who-must-not-be-named, Harry Potter, refer to him as He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Or as I prefer to call him, The Spawn of Satan," said Rory.

"Who is this 'him' you keep on referring to?" Emily asked, not getting the whole thing at all.

"Tristan Dugrey," said Rory.

"Oh," said Emily, "horrible boy. He got shipped off to military school, did you know that? Broke into his friends fathers safe at sixteen. Really, the immature things people do in highschool. I'm so glad you never did anything like that, Rory."

"He was worse then horrible," said Rory, "the boy tortured me for a year."

"Why, if I'd known that Cassandra sure would have gotten a word from me," said Emily, "or a few."

"Well, she got her dues," said Lorelai jokingly. Emily shot Lorelai the all too familiar annoyed look.

"You have to come to the funeral," said Emily.

"What?" said Lorelai.

"You have to come, you knew her, it would look rude if you didn't," said Emily.

"But she---"

"No buts," said Emily.

Rory chuckled. "And you have to come too," said Emily, "you know Tristan. You have to give your condolences." Rory gaped at her Grandmother.

"But the torture----"

"No buts," said Emily and that was the end of that.

**A/N: So, its been a while since I've posted anything. Scott Boys and Gilmore Girls will get finished, I'm writing it on my other computer and just have to burn it to a c.d. so that I can write the next chapter on this one. But, what do you think of my new Trory fic so far? I'm bored and Supernatural is too creepy so I have to wait until daylight to watch it. Yes, I know, I'm a scardy cat. You can't blame me though. Okay, I'm done rambling. Go review, please! ;) **


End file.
